cosmiccritfandomcom-20200213-history
Rami Quinn-Darr
Rami Quinn-Darr, Human Technomancer Player: Myles Description The young Rami was a human of high-birth on the planet Verces. He spat out the silver spoon when he was young and began to rebel, taking work as an information courier. In his work he exposed illegal corporate colonization activity and racked up more bounties on his head than he was able to count. Relying on his technical know-how and ability to hack data, he is a trained Technomancer, who has worked for the Starfinder Society for several years. Background When Quinn Industries and Darr Enterprises Inc. merged, in a multi-billion Cred deal that took nearly a decade to complete, the paperwork required an arranged marriage between Rannimo Quinn, the prodigal son, and Deandrei Darr, the socialite heiress. What started as a political union quickly blossomed into an honest loving relationship, and the product that those two engineered was Rami Quinn-Darr, the scion of the QuinnDarr Conglomerate. Rami was raised in the high towers of Verces, in the tranquility of the Ring of Nations on the tidally locked planet. Trained by the best AI teachers money could by, the boy was privately schooled and sheltered from the extremes outside his home. A piloting prodigy, his parents thought the excitement of ship racing would keep the boy’s rambunctious nature quelled, but it just stoked the flames. When Rami was a young man, while still being groomed to take over the Conglomerate, he spent his free time combing the Infosphere and taking secret lessons from an online persona he knew only as “Kendori”. While his parents may have attempted to shelter him, there was nowhere he couldn’t go when the world was quite literally at his fingertips. He was learning the secrets of Technomancy, and was a very powerful wizard at a young age. Idealistic and full of naivete, he accidentally uncovered several deadly secrets. Through various back doors on the company’s server, Rami discovered that the QuinnDarr Conglomerate was funding an illegal research colony outside of Pact World jurisdiction. Rami’s attempt to release information about the companies evil experiments were thwarted until he went nuclear. Hacking into every media feed, he created a pirate signal airing every shred of evidence into the Infosphere, indicting not only his family, but also some of Verces’ most influential politicians. Exposed in this endeavor, Rami was exiled by his family, and a hefty bounty was then placed on his head on Verces, that follows him to this day. Rami knew he would have to flee his homeworld. He left his surnames behind and started out as a freelancer known to all only as “Rami”. Cut off from the wealth of his now former life, Rami began to take work as a databroker, making Drift runs in a small ship, teaching himself the ins and outs of working black and grey markets. He found freedom in the loss of his name and status, and became an invaluable source to undergrounds and less savory sorts across the galaxy. Though, he found himself dealing with smugglers and pirates quite frequently, Rami felt little care about the less than legal activities many of them committed . An up and coming female smuggler, a human named Lyena G’vonne, who more than once provided Rami help in a tight spot, became a regular partner of his. Their partnership, while business at first, quickly grew into something more. As they grew close, Rami felt his focus on exposing corporate lies and interstellar espionage become clouded, and turned his attention to matters of the heart. When it happened, the betrayal, Rami wasn’t even aware of the change, he just turned around after a job and Lyena had her gun trained at his chest. When she pulled the trigger Rami still had a smile on his face. The two fought and through sheer luck and a bit of quick thinking, Rami managed to escape with his life, ditching his own ship and disappearing into the ether. He took smaller jobs from there, keeping his head down, working alone and doing research for the Starfinder Society. Rami has refused the call to work with any partners since then, and looked up information and secrets on every single person who he was contracted to work with, deeply mining every shiphand, guard, and droid to keep the same mistake happening again. Though Rami was willing to listen when some old friends contacted him for a job on Absalom Station… Design & Vital Statistics Design Background So when we first started talking about the classes, I think Myles was initially drawn to the Operative class. The idea he had was to play a hacker character, who tried to make information free for everyone. Gradually the idea for Rami turned into a Technomancer, and as the only magic-user in the party I encouraged this. Myles decided on playing a human fairly easily, liking to have a character that people could relate to, and came up with his background in a storm idea session. After we got to take a look at all the themes he knew he wanted his cocky Technomancer to be an Ace Pilot. These decisions influenced his high INTELLECT and DEXTERITY, and also define his character a bit. Vital Statistics * Human (Ace Pilot) Technomancer, lvl 1 * HP: 9, SP: 5, RP: 4 * EAC: 14, KAC: 15 (Second Skin) * STR: 10, DEX: 16, CON: 12, INT: 17, WIS: 10, CHA: 10 * FORT: +0, REF: +3, WILL: +2 * 1st Lvl Spells: Magic Missile, Holographic Image Category:CC Category:Dead Suns Category:Characters